The Promise
by cxrclet
Summary: AU: 5 Years Later...What happened to our favourite OTPs? Read to find out... ;
1. Teaser

_I grew fond of this two, I couldn't resist._

Disclaimer**:**

**Characters are from The Vampire Diaries, I am not stealing them just using them for creative purposes**

* * *

><p>It was a typical summer's day at Mystic Falls, the sun shining through every window, the heat warming everyone. It was the most beautiful season of the year. Especially for a wedding day...<p>

"Niklaus Smith, do you take Caroline Forbes to be your lawful wedded wife?" The priest asked with a smile on his face, it was evident he loved witnessing a wedding, everyone in Mystic Falls was more then happy to be witnessing Caroline and Klaus' wedding, their love for one another was very transparent to everyone. However there was one person who was least the bit happy for them, Tyler Lockwood - Caroline's ex boyfriend who fell over heels in love for her during their high school years, he blamed their entire break up on Klaus. Tyler growled as he watched their wedding from afar, the wedding that he once dreamed of for Caroline and himself.

"I, Niklaus Smith, take you Caroline Forbes to be my wife for eternity, neither life or death can tear us apart." Klaus vowed, looking at Caroline with adoration in his eyes. This woman standing before him was the one who had made him to the person he is now, he owed everything to her. _"I can't believe I'm marrying him..." _Caroline thought to herself, feeling her blood rush to her cheeks after hearing her future husband's vow, now she felt shy saying her vow. This was the wedding she dreamed of every night, with the man of her dreams, a close private wedding, just Family and Friends and a wedding dress to pass down to her future children. Caroline looked up at the priest as he asked her the question they have all been waiting for, she inhaled deeply as she diverted her eyes back to Klaus, gulping her nerves and began to tell her vow. "I, Caroline Forbes take you Niklaus Smith to be my husband and promise to be your constant friend, your faithful partner and your love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful wife in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as well as sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honour and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." She smiled as she reached the end, she didn't even notice the warm moisture of joy trickled from her eyes.

The priest held a small cushion in his hand, it held two gold wedding bands, one of them was decorated with diamonds around it. "From this day forward, these rings shall be the symbol of your love. This shall symbolize the strength of your affection."

Elena leaned in towards Bonnie after looking over her shoulder and seeing the unexpected visitor. "I swear I just saw Tyler..." She whispered, making sure none of their vampire friends heard what she said, otherwise it would cause a chaos, after everything Tyler had done to Caroline there would be no surprise if Elijah or Klaus castrate him right on the spot. Bonnie silently exclaimed and abruptly turned her head towards Elena, her face darkened at the news. "What?" She questioned through gritted teeth, her voice was low and husky. Elena used her hand to gesture for her witch friend to calm down, they wouldn't want to interrupt the wedding due to Tyler.

"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest happily said, motioning his hand from Klaus to Caroline. Everyone stood up as Klaus lifted the veil over Caroline's head and planted a gentle kiss on her lips.

* * *

><p>It's only a teaser. The full chapter will only be up if I get some reviews.<p>

ttyl for my lovelies ;)


	2. Chapter 1: Newly Weds

**_Here is the full chapter. _**

_Thank you all so much for the positive reviews. I hope I didn't disappoint you. _

**_Remember, this is an Alternate Universe, anything can happen that isn't credible to the show. _**

**_:))_**

**_Enjoy. _**

* * *

><p>It was a typical summer's day at Mystic Falls, the sun shining through every window, the heat warming everyone. It was the most beautiful season of the year. Especially for a wedding day...<p>

"Niklaus Smith, do you take Caroline Forbes to be your lawful wedded wife?" The priest asked with a smile on his face, it was evident he loved witnessing a wedding, everyone in Mystic Falls was more then happy to be witnessing Caroline and Klaus' wedding, their love for one another was very transparent to everyone. However there was one person who was least the bit happy for them, Tyler Lockwood - Caroline's ex boyfriend who fell over heels in love for her during their high school years, he blamed their entire break up on Klaus. Tyler growled as he watched their wedding from afar, the wedding that he once dreamed of for Caroline and himself.

"I, Niklaus Smith, take you Caroline Forbes to be my wife for eternity, neither life or death can tear us apart." Klaus vowed, looking at Caroline with adoration in his eyes. This woman standing before him was the one who had made him to the person he is now, he owed everything to her. _"I can't believe I'm marrying him..." _Caroline thought to herself, feeling her blood rush to her cheeks after hearing her future husband's vow, now she felt shy saying her vow. This was the wedding she dreamed of every night, with the man of her dreams, a close private wedding, just Family and Friends and a wedding dress to pass down to her future children. Caroline looked up at the priest as he asked her the question they have all been waiting for, she inhaled deeply as she diverted her eyes back to Klaus, gulping her nerves and began to tell her vow. "I, Caroline Forbes take you Niklaus Smith to be my husband and promise to be your constant friend, your faithful partner and your love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful wife in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as well as sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honour and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." She smiled as she reached the end, she didn't even notice the warm moisture of joy trickled from her eyes.

The priest held a small cushion in his hand, it held two gold wedding bands, one of them was decorated with diamonds around it. "From this day forward, these rings shall be the symbol of your love. This shall symbolize the strength of your affection."

Elena leaned in towards Bonnie after looking over her shoulder and seeing the unexpected visitor. "I swear I just saw Tyler..." She whispered, making sure none of their vampire friends heard what she said, otherwise it would cause a chaos, after everything Tyler had done to Caroline there would be no surprise if Elijah or Klaus castrate him right on the spot. Bonnie silently exclaimed and abruptly turned her head towards Elena, her face darkened at the news. "What?" She questioned through gritted teeth, her voice was low and husky. Elena used her hand to gesture for her witch friend to calm down, they wouldn't want to interrupt the wedding due to Tyler.

"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest happily said, motioning his hand from Klaus to Caroline. Everyone stood up as Klaus lifted the veil over Caroline's head and planted a gentle kiss on her lips.

* * *

><p>The reception had been beautifully decorated. It was outside the Lockwood mansion, Carol had kindly offered it to them. Tables were all over the green field by the little bridge across the pond. Caroline was joined by her two maid of honour; Bonnie and Elena. While Klaus was talking to his brothers.<p>

After a while, Elijah's calm and collective tone was heard through the chattering from the crowd. "I would like to make a speech." Elijah said with a broad grin, holding his glass up. "As you know, my brother...was...mentally deranged." He said teasingly, followed by laughter from everyone. "But thank you to the lovely Caroline for sorting him out. " He continued, winking at Caroline. He raised his glass towards his brother. "Niklaus, you are my brother...my bestfriend...We may have had our ups and down, but believe when I say I am truly delighted to see you happy. These kind of love is very rare to pass, please don't take it for granted." He shook his head at the last part, raising his glass higher as everyone clapped their hands. He bowed thank you before leaving the spotlight. He took his seat beside his wife.

The speeches continued followed by Kol, Finn, then Klaus before the Bride and her maid of honours did theirs.

Everyone chatted and laughed till the moon light shined across Mystic Falls.

Klaus held his bride's hand and led her to their white limousine as they waved good bye to everyone. Caroline grinned broadly at her mother, and her bestfriends before entering the car followed by Niklaus. "I can't believe we're married!" She squealed.

"Now calm down my love before you burst into rainbows and lollipops" He said sarcastically, but Caroline knew he was just being playful. She jokingly slapped his shoulders and laughed at his wit.

"I can't believe it! I am ju-" She was interrupted mid sentence when Klaus brushed his lips against her, silencing her with a passionate kiss. Caroline closed her eyes as she responded to his kiss, moving her hand up to his cheeks.

It was Klaus who broke their kiss, leaning his forehead against hers. "I love you Caroline..." He said looking at her eyes, tears was making his cobalt eyes twinkle with joy.

Caroline felt her heart flinch at the sight of him. "I know you do..." She whispered in a hush tone, inhaling deeply as she could feel herself tearing up as well "And I love you too...more than anyone and anything else in the world."

Both Caroline and Klaus turned their heads towards the road in unison when a sudden beam of light blinded them. They could both hear the driver's scream, Klaus hurriedly took Caroline's hand and was about to jumped out of the limousine, he didn't even care about the driver. The thought of losing Caroline has invaded his mind that his selfishness had once took over him. The car had moved side to side, throwing the newly wedded couples from one side to the other, then out of no where a liquid hit his skin like fire, he screamed in agony as the limousine drove out of the road, and into a pit.

* * *

><p>Klaus woke up in a stretcher, he was unharmed which baffled everyone. A large amount of heat was radiating from somewhere, when he tilted his head he saw a white limousine on a raging fire. The scene immediately broke him. He sat up and jumped out of the stretcher, approaching the car when suddenly a pair of strong arms grabbed him. "Sir, you can't go there." The man said, but Klaus tried to break free from him, yet somehow he was feeling incredibly weak. For an Original, that was seldom.<p>

"Brother!" He heard a familiar voice called out. "Let him go!" Elijah said calmly as the man freed his brother.

"Elijah...What happened?" Klaus questioned angrily, his features had tightened in anger, he clenched his jaw to try and compose himself.

"You were in an accident, Niklaus..." Rebekah chided with a frown as her eyes travelled back to the fire. "Caroline in still in there...They can't seem go near the fire as it gets bigger by the second, the fire fighters has still not arrive."

Klaus' eyes widened as he grabbed his sister by the shoulders "She's a normal vampire Rebekah! She'll die in the fire!" He screamed at her, but Rebekah understood his state.

"Brother, do calm down." Elijah put his hand on his brother's shoulder to calm him down, but only to be thrown against the ambulance car.

Elena rushed to her husband's side followed by Katherine and helped him up.

Klaus ran to the fire, knocking anyone in his paths, as a hybrid, fire hardly affected him. It was simply a nuisance sting. The limousine had turned upside down, he could see the unconscious Caroline, the fire had started to affect her body. He knew if he don't get her out of there, she will burn to ashes. Klaus picked up all the pieces that detached from the limousines to clear the way to Caroline, it was unknown if she would live. The fire had reached his body, and his body wasn't fast enough to heal from the wounds the fire had created. He gasped for air, but he forced himself to go on.

Everyone watched him in awe. Elena and Bonnie was already in tears, Elijah had tried comforting his wife, while Katherine watch in jealousy.

After a while, Klaus had emerged from the fire with Caroline in his arms, even when they were out of the fire Caroline's wounds still didn't heal, but he was too scared and too worried to notice. The medical team had rushed to them as Elijah instructed, and carried Caroline to the ambulance van. Klaus had insisted to stay with her, and left his siblings to compel all these people to forget what they saw.

* * *

><p>"Niklaus!" Elijah said as he and the others arrived at the hospital, he saw his brother sitting at one of the chairs outside the ward "How is she?"<p>

"It was a set up Elijah..." Klaus muttered, clenching his jaw tightly.

Elijah, Kol and Rebekah shot Klaus a puzzled expression.

"What do you mean?" Elena bravely asked.

Klaus swallowed hard as he looked up at them. "She's human.."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? :)) <strong>

_Please leave a review. _

**_Thank you for reading. Have a good day, and watch out for the next chapter. _**


	3. Chapter 2: The beginning

**_I'm back! ^^_**

_Okay, so this is Chapter 2. _

_I hope you like it._

_BUT before I let you get on reading..._

_I just want to say thank you for the positive reviews, I truly appreciate them. I am so sorry I can't reply to all of you. _

**_Inspiration songs: Ron Pope - A drop in the Ocean. _**

* * *

><p><em>If tomorrow holds my promise,<em>

_it will be to forever gaze into your eyes,_

_And dance with you forever,_

_in a land with no good-byes. _

_~- Aubrey Keith Wilhoite ~_

* * *

><p>It had been 6 hours since the accident happen. No one had said a word...Elena sat beside her husband with Bonnie on the other side of her, Katherine was against the wall beside Damon, looking up at the ceiling, Finn and Kol had gone home with Esther to let Caroline's mom know what had happened, Rebekah and Stefan had cleaned up the mess the accident made, they also compelled everyone that witnessed it. Klaus remained in his seat for the past 6 hours, unless the doctor talks to him.<p>

The female doctor cocked her head outside Caroline's room with a faint smile. "She's awake now." She said, finally breaking the silence between them.

Klaus stood up with a look hope, he swallowed hard as he made his way to Caroline.

The sight of her made his heart break, if that was even possible. She was just waking up...Slowly thrashing that pretty little head of hers from side to side. The doctor had excused herself to give them some moments alone.

"Uh...Hi.." Caroline started, running her hand through her blonde hair.

"Hello love, how are you feeling?" Klaus responded with a smile, he had gulped to prevent his tears from streaming down his cheeks.

Caroline inhaled deeply, looking pass him and nodding. "I lived." She joked. "Do you need to take a test or something?"

Klaus narrowed his eyes at her in confusion. "Test?"

"Yeah, isn't that what your here for? Or are you discharging me?"

And that's when it struck him like lightning...

"You don't know me, do you?..."

Caroline let out a giggle "Of course I do."

Klaus let out a sigh of relief.

"Your my doctor." Caroline added. But those words felt like daggers through his heart.

Klaus' features darkened, a hurt expression has invaded his eyes. He said nothing, instead he turned around and walked out of her room.

"How is she?" Elena asked when she saw Klaus emerge from Caroline's ward. He ignored her, and continued to walk forward...

Elena and Elijah exchanged looks.

Damon, Bonnie and Elena walked in the room, they smiled as Caroline grinned upon seeing him. "Hey Barbie. Glad your alive." Damon teased as he made his way towards her.

"Hey guys, I'm glad to see some familiar faces." She said as Bonnie and Elena wrapped their arms around their bestfriend.

Damon raised an eyebrow. "Didn't Klaus just come in?" He question, he wondered what she meant.

"Who?" Caroline looked puzzled.

Elena backed away from her bestfriend a little, realization washing over her.

"Klaus, Caroline...y-your husband.."

"What the hell Elena?" Caroline exclaimed.

"Elena, why don't you come with me.." Damon trailed off, gesturing for Elena to come with him.

Damon allowed Elena to leave first, then followed behind her"Okay...so there is obvious something with Vampire Barbie.." Damon stating the obvious jokingly as he closed the door behind him.

"So did you find out what's wrong with Klaus?" Katherine questioned what was obviously running through Elijah's mind.

Elena sighed, nudging Damon.

"She can't seem to remember Klaus..." Said Damon.

They all heard a creak, Elena and Damon turned around and saw Bonnie at the door, they both step aside to make way for her.

"She wants to see Tyler.." She said worriedly.

Elijah stood up in surprised, and walked closer to the trio at the door. "Tyler Lockwood? Why would she wants to see that bastard?"

Bonnie shrugged and sighed.

Katherine looked down on the floor, pursing her lips and trying the pieces together. But she decided to stay quite for now.

* * *

><p>"I finally choose to open my heart! And you do this to me!" He said screaming at the sky. "ARGHHHH!" He screamed, throwing a punch at the ground, his fist had started bleeding, but the wound disappeared right away. He could feel the warm moisture running down his cheeks.<p>

Elena, Katherine, Elijah and Damon were watching Klaus from afar, by the hospital steps. Elijah pitied him, he was right...It had took so much for him to finally open his heart to someone, and today...on his wedding day, his own wife had already forgotten about him.

Only now that Damon realize how much Klaus had changed. He once thought this Original was incapable of love..."I'll go see what I can do." Damon said watching Klaus.

"I'll go with you." Katherine added, she shrugged when Elena and Damon gave her a strange look. "What? Don't you know I'm a sucker for true love." She said, voice dripped with sarcasm.

* * *

><p>"So who's Klaus?" Caroline asked as Bonnie walked in carrying a tray of food for her.<p>

"It doesn't matter Carebear..." Bonnie said as she placed the tray on Caroline's lap.

Caroline obliviously nodded as she picked up a piece of break and took a bite. "Ew..I never liked hospital food." She said playfully.

"Everything will be fine soon.." Bonnie said to reassure her.

* * *

><p>Damon and Katherine went back to where the accident had occurred. It was spotless thanks to Stefan and Rebekah. But Katherine had insisted they try to look somewhere a little far from the crime scene, if this was truly a set up, the mastermind would watch it happen from afar.<p>

"So, Kitty Kat's Jelly." Damon said with a grinned, kneeling one knee on the ground as he examined the ground.

Katherine rolled her eyes as she turned around to look at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on 'Katerina'" Damon responded, giving a reference by the name he called her by. "I'm a sucker for true love" He added imitating her voice, but slightly exaggerated.

Katherine pouted, narrowing her eyes at him in annoyance. "Shut up."

"Okay, but your a little too late." He said to her lastly before turning around and walking in a different direction to find another spot to examine.

Katherine watched him walk away, but her mind was somewhere else...

* * *

><p><strong>LOL<strong>

_Sorry for moving back and forth between scenes xD I wanted this to be like TVD, revolves around everyone. But of course, it mainly revolves around 2 people. ;D_

**Nooow feeed me lmao xD With Reviews I mean :P Food is okay also rofl. **


End file.
